


Different Paths

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Creampie, Exhibitionism, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Moral Degeneration, Multiple Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Exhaustion, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, impregnation risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Yukiko, Marie and Naoto begin a harem-esque relationship with Yu, unintentionally leaving Chie in the dust. Distraught, Chie seeks comfort somewhere she usually wouldn't consider. Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Kubo Mitsuo/Satonaka Chie, Kubo Mitsuo/Satonaka Chie/Kashiwagi Noriko, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto/Amagi Yukiko/Marie, Narukami Yu/Shirogane Naoto/Amagi Yukiko/Marie/Kujikawa Rise
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	1. A Weekend of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was, in part, inspired by the many pieces of Mitsuo/Chie art drawn by https://twitter.com/Nayaa_NSFW. If you like the contents of this fic, you should definitely check them out!

Yu twirled his phone around in his hand, conflicted about what he should type. On the screen, he had the chat log between himself and Chie open, a dozen possible messages fizzing through his head as she tried to figure out what would be the best way to approach talking to her. He hadn't seen her for a couple of months, at least not outside of school. She always seemed to slip away from him just as he was about to start talking to her. Suffice it to say, she was ignoring him, and he didn't have the slightest clue why that might be. He leaned back in his seat and let out a huff of frustration, before wrapping his hand firmly around his phone and just typing the first thing that came to mind.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a while. I hope you're okay. I thought things were cool between us but it seems like you don't want to talk to me anymore. Is everything alright? Did I do something to annoy you? You're my friend, Chie, so if there's anything that I need to apologise or make amends for, I'll do it. Speak to you soon." After pressing the 'send' button, he closed his phone and let out a sigh, laying back in his chair again before glancing up towards the ceiling. He didn't like feeling the unease that came alongside a friendship that was up in the air, and he had cared so much about Chie, too.

He shook himself out of his negative emotion, before moving to his feet. He had plans. It was Friday evening, and Nanako and Dojima weren't going to be at home for the weekend. A couple of months prior, he had gotten into an... arrangement with three of the girls he'd had his eye on: Naoto, Yukiko and Marie. They all wanted to be with him, too, and they didn't mind sharing. No teenage boy should be trusted with three willing girls, Yu had concluded, because even though he considered himself to be a good person with moral values, he had spent the last two months screwing each one of them in turn, letting them give in to their desire to fully worship his cock and balls. It had been the best two months of his life in many respects, and seeing as he had the house to himself for the weekend, he was going to make full use of the place to fuck his three girlfriends in every way imaginable.

Just as he moved to his feet, there was a knock on the door: he had been expecting them, so he wasn't in the least bit surprised when, as he opened the door, Marie, Naoto and Yukiko all stood there, clearly eager to get inside the house and get on with the weekend's events. He stepped back to let them inside, and then closed the door behind them. "Wow, you're all looking..." he began, looking over each of them in turn. They were all wearing their regular outfits, for the most part, only measures had been taken to show off their assets a little better. Naoto was no longer hiding her chest, and Yukiko had shortened her skirt a bit. Marie, whose grasp of human culture left some to be desired compared to the other two, openly wore a collar around her neck that designated her as Yu's, and Yu's alone. Each of the three girls felt that way, though. They were his. "Absolutely delicious," Yu finally continued, a few moments of silence having carried his glances over their bodies.

"Wait until you see what else I did," Yukiko said, with a blush on her face. As they walked into the living room, Yukiko reached her hands down to hike up her skirt. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Yu could see just how moist her pussy lips were, and, wrapped up in his own desire, he couldn't help but sink down to his knees to get a better look. It was as he moved down onto his knees that he realised that her lack of underwear wasn't what Yukiko had been referring to. There was a thin pink wire visible at the side of her snatch, running from the inside over towards the back of her thigh, where a receiver was held against her skin with a piece of tape.

"Damn..." Yu muttered, reaching his finger forward to run it against her pussy. He dipped it between the folds, running from her clit down towards her entrance, and as he reached his destination, he could feel a faint vibrating against his finger, just loud enough to be heard if he really focused on it. "That's really hot, Yukiko. Did you do that for me?" he asked, looking up at her with a smug grin.

A heavy flush on her face, she nodded, and then replied, sounding breathless: "Y-Yep. All for you, darling." Her lips curled into a wide smile as Yu returned to his feet, and then pressed her back against the wall, his hand still between her legs. He pushed one finger inside her, rubbing it up against the vibe stuffed inside.

"Where's the remote?" he asked, as he leaned down to press a kiss to her neck. The presence of his lips against her neck was enough to prompt her to moan, serving as that last little bit of stimulation that she'd needed to not be able to hold her pleasure in any longer. Without saying anything, she slid a small remote into his hand and then closed her eyes, settling back against the wall without a word of complaint. He grasped the remote firmly and then slid his finger deeper inside her, before following it up with a second. "That's a good girl. You love debasing yourself for me, don't you?" he asked.

"I do. I love it," Yukiko replied, a moan in her voice. Yu leaned down to press a deep kiss on her lips. A few feet away from them, Naoto and Marie shared a jealous glance, and then Naoto took a step forward. Moving behind Yu, she moved her arm around him and slid her hand against his crotch, grasping his cock from the outside of his pants. It was enough to surprise him, prompting him to moan into the kiss that he was sharing with Yukiko, but not enough to distract him. Even as Naoto groped him slowly, he continued to finger Yukiko, using his feet to spread her stance a little wider so that he could finger-fuck her from a slightly different angle.

Naoto continued to grope him, which prompted Marie to move up alongside the other three, her hand running along Yu's back as she pressed herself close to him just as Naoto had. Naoto and Marie weren't jealous of each other, but Yu's tendency to give the most attention to Yukiko made them both eager to get what they could of his attention even if that came at the cost of the other. Together, they leaned in to kiss his neck, just as he had been Yukiko's, and as Naoto continued to grope his cock through his pants, Marie reached down to do the same with his balls. Despite his pants being relatively baggy, it was still easy for them to make out where everything was, owing to the sheer size of his cock and balls (particularly whenever he was aroused). It had been over a week since he had gotten to mess around with any of his three babes, and it showed in just how packed his balls were. Even through two layers of clothing, Marie could feel them pulsating gently, churning his cum around and preparing it to be emptied inside if not one of their fertile pussies, then inside their mouths or on their faces. Truly, it would be a fun weekend. He had the stamina, and balls full of cum, and they had the devotion to spend an entire weekend worshipping him.

A few moments later, Yu was sat down on one of the dining room's chairs. He had his arm laid against the table, the controller to Yukiko's vibrator sat in his hand. Between his legs, Naoto was on her knees, her fingers tucked into the waistband of his pants as she pulled them down slowly, before tossing them aside. Yukiko and Marie sat on the couch a few feet away, making out at Yu's instruction as Yu played with the vibrator's remote, switching between minimum and maximum at seemingly random intervals. All four of them were naked, aside from the pair of boxers that Yu was wearing. Inside his pants, now discarded and forgotten, his phone sat on silent.

Naoto's fingers slid into his boxers, but she didn't pull them down right away. "Senpai, your cock looks so huge," she muttered, before pressing her face against the growing bulge in his pants. It warmed her cheek and brought a smile to her face. As she turned her head, she pressed a soft kiss against it, and then another, and then she was sucking on the fabric, trying to get everything ounce of his scent and taste that she could out of it, before pulling his boxers down and tossing them aside.

As his cock was exposed to the open air, Yu bit his lip and thrust his hips forward. He turned the vibrator up to max, pulling a loud moan of pleasure from an otherwise occupied Yukiko. Naoto's lips parted slightly as she looked upon the member. She moved underneath and looked up at it from above, running her tongue along the centre of his ballsack and up along the underside of his cock. His length sat against her face as she made her way up, leaving a trail of precum that ended when she took his cock inside her mouth and secured her lips around the head. Her tongue pushed up against the tip, slowly working his urethra as he continued to slowly leak precum into her mouth. A soft moan left her as the taste hit, and she was allowed to experience the same pleasure she had many times before, but it never got old. One hand slid between her legs for her to pleasure herself as the other wrapped around the base of his cock. She was barely able to fit her thumb and index finger around it, given just how thick it was, but she always saw its size as a challenge; she had never taken the entire thing inside her mouth at once before. What better time was there to try?

She moved the other hand up from between her legs to settle at the base of his cock alongside the first, using both of her hands to hold his cock in place as she aligned it at an angle that she thought she could manage and began to take the shaft further into her mouth. Even at what she assumed to be the quarter-way point, she was already having to stretch to fit him inside, but the soft moans of pleasure coming from Yu were enough to convince her that her suffering would be more than worth it. As his cock throbbed within her mouth, she could feel him leaking precum against the back of her throat. Every now and again, it seemed as if a spurt of the stuff released from him, splattering against her throat where she swallowed it immediately.

As his cock reached the entrance to her throat, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to just push him inside and not worry about the consequences, but she knew that he would cut off her ability to breathe, and although she trusted him to let her pull back if she needed to, she didn't trust herself to not let herself pass out on his cock. She went for it. Forcing herself further down, she took his thick shaft into her throat and then pushed all the way to the base, her nose pressing up against the base of his cock as she did. The thick scent of man filled her lungs as her nose pressed right up against what little pubic hair he had, but although that turned her on beyond belief, she could only focus on just how thick his cock was inside her throat. Opening her eyes, she glanced up at his face, tears prickling in the corners, and then moved her hands from the base of his cock to his thighs.

For a few, long moments, she gagged herself on his cock, caring little for her own need to breathe and focused entirely on his pleasure. He saw the way that she was torturing herself to pleasure him, and while a part of him wanted to stop her, he felt that it would be better to let her have her fun. She was doing it for his sake, he knew, but she was also doing it to prove that she could, and... well, he was close to cumming, anyway. What harm was there in letting her finish? As he felt his orgasm approach, he moved his free hand to the back of her head and held her down at his cock. From Naoto's perspective, things were a little fuzzier. She, on the edge of unconsciousness, felt his cock thicken, and then his cum fire straight down into her stomach — his first load of the weekend, she felt so proud of herself — and then nothing, until moments later when Yu pulled her back from his cock and she immediately gasped for air, life returning to her. Her eyes returned to their normal position and she placed her hands against him for support.

Coughing, she placed her hand to her mouth to make sure that not even a single drop of his cum was wasted. She thought that she might have licked up any that spluttered out of her, but she didn't want to test that theory. Pulling herself back from him, she caught her breath, just as he moved to his feet to join the other two. For the time being, with her throat aching the way that it was, Naoto was content to simply sit there and watch, though it wouldn't be long before she wanted to get involved again.

Saturday morning. Yukiko, with the vibrator still inside her, bent over Yu's kitchen counter. It was the same kitchen counter where his meals were prepared, and the same one where Nanako sat whenever Dojima was unpacking their shopping, the two of them idly chatting about the events of the day. If they knew what Yu was about to do there, Dojima would probably disown him. Moving up behind Yukiko, Yu ran one of his hands over her ass, before taking a firm handful of the soft flesh. As he groped, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the back of her neck, before suckling on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. Finally, he bit down gently against the skin before pulling back.

His hand continued to gently grope her ass, and then he pulled the cheeks apart, before probing his thumb up against her asshole. Her pussy was a sloppy wet from all the action Yu had gotten so far, and he fancied something different. Pulling back so far that he could get a good look at her asshole as he played with it, he moved his other hand down and pushed the thumb up alongside the other one, before using both of them to gently pry apart her butthole. She made a soft sound of discomfort as he did so, and so he dropped one of his thumbs to her snatch in order to lubricate it before pulling the thumb up again and pushing it inside her. As her asshole tightened around him, she let out another noise, though this one didn't sound anywhere near as pained as the first one had. It sounded almost like a moan, though Yukiko obviously wasn't sure whether she liked it yet or not.

His cock already rock hard, Yu didn't waste much time before moving up to press his cock against her ass. He didn't push in right away, instead choosing to spend a few moments grinding against the crack of her arse before pulling his cock down to press it up against the tight hole. He wasn't very lubricated, but a part of Yukiko desired the pain and the humiliation, and Yu knew that. In fact, he got off on it; the idea that Yukiko would crave the pain he made her feel was nothing short of delicious. With an aroused expression on his face, he leaned down to press another soft kiss against the back of her neck, and then directly contrasted that softness by slamming his cock into her ass.

His hips met her ass, and his entire shaft was inside her. The angle had been just perfect for him to be able to slide all the way inside without having to worry about anything getting in the way. The grin that arose on his face said that he was pretty pleased with himself. The slap of skin against skin was satisfying, and the groan of discomfort that Yukiko gave, swiftly followed by a moan of pleasure doubly so. She even pushed herself back against Yu when he went a couple of moments without moving, before moving her hands down to the counter's edge to steady herself.

Each time that Yu pulled out, she pulled forward, and every time that he slammed back into her again, she pushed back to meet him. Her asshole was tight around him, and the flesh inside even more so. It was uncharted territory for Yukiko, and while Yu had been inside an ass before, he had never been inside one so tight. His hands took firm grips of her hip, and each slam forward sent the flesh of her soft butt rippling. Had either Naoto or Marie been awake to watch, they would have undoubtedly grimaced at the sounds Yukiko was making, coupled with how hard Yu's thrusts seemed, but the two of them were still unconscious.

"Your cock feels even... ah... bigger like this," Yukiko moaned, turning her head back to look at Yu. He reached one of his hands down and picked her leg up, lifting it onto the counter so that the two of them could half-face each other as he fucked her ass. He kept just as much power behind his thrusts, though only one of Yukiko's ass cheeks suffered the strength of his hard thrusting. The difference was immediately clear as the cheek he was slapping against began to show up more red than the other one, which, given time to recover, calmed in comparison. Yu leaned forward to kiss Yukiko on the lips, and after one final, hard thrust they climaxed together, right as Marie and Naoto were waking up.

Yu pulled his cock out of Yukiko, grinned to himself and then whistled. Marie would be the one to clean him up, he decided.

Hours later, long after Marie had finished cleaning him of the presence of Yukiko's ass, during which he had fucked all three girls at least twice, he guided Marie down onto the floor and moved on top of her. She looked at him with a curious expression as he used his hands to lift her legs upward and then pushed them as far back as they could go, which, as it turns out, was far beyond where he would have expected. For her part, Marie was very limber, almost unnaturally so, but then she was unnatural in many ways. Her legs could bend all the way back to her shoulders, with her feet propped high in the air, and between her legs, her pussy twitched, ready for pounding. The look on her face wasn't one of confusion any longer, it was one of arousal. She bit her lip and looked up at Yu, prompting him to lean down and give her a deep kiss on the lips.

He slid inside her without any trouble what-so-ever. Between the previous times he had fucked her and how wet she was by just having him on top of her, he felt no resistance. As he pounded down into Marie, she reached her hands up to hold her own legs in the air by the ankles rather than having him hold them for her. Even if she happened to let go of them, his chest would still stop them from slipping free. Hell, she didn't even feel as if her holding them matter, he was still pressing down on her so hard that her body practically folded beneath him. To top it all off, he could reach so deep within her pussy that she swore she could feel the tip of his cock knocking up against her womb, kiss after kiss slurping within her, drowned out by the sound of her desperate moans. Even as pleasure overcame her, she continued to hold onto her ankles, and she was still doing it when Yu finished pumping down into her snatch, having filled her with cum and given her the best, most intense orgasm of her life.

Towards the end of the weekend, late into the Sunday, they moved up to Yu's room just-in-case his uncle and Nanako happened to return home. They weren't expected until late into the night, but it was better to be safe about it than to give poor Nanako a sight that would likely haunt her for years. With Naoto bent over his desk, Yu was stood behind her, his hips working to pound away at her tight snatch while Marie sat beside him in his desk chair. Marie's legs were spread wide, one pushed up against the desk while the other hung limp against the floor, and between her legs was Yu's hand, hammering away at her pussy. The sloshing of juices was matched only by the sound of their loud kissing, which Marie had both been the one to instigate and was the one taking control. She kept his focus on her as he fucked Naoto, or tried to, but there was no contesting the overwhelming tightness of Naoto's almost-virginal pussy.

Behind Yu, Yukiko was on her knees, her hands wrapped around his ankles and her face pressed against his butt. With her nose and mouth pressed between the cheeks of his ass, she was working hard to please him further with her tongue. Of the three of them, she was the only one willing to rim him, and she put her all into the act, her tongue sliding as deep as she could get it to go while she breathed in the slightly dirty scent of his ass. Unwrapping her arms from around his legs, she instead used her hands to spread him wider, and then pushed her tongue as deep as it could go inside him. For Yu, all was great. In fact, it was perfect.

An hour later, Yu collapsed against his bed, with his harem of girls laid around him. Yukiko laid against his hip, with her head mere inches from his sore cock. Marie, facing away from him, pressed her butt back against the other side of his hips, while Naoto laid entangled with his legs. It wasn't the spots that they'd chosen, but rather the ones that they had simply fallen into, too exhausted from the weekend's activities to do much of anything else. Yu reached into his pant pocket, having brought the pair upstairs with him when they moved and grabbed his phone.

There was a message from Chie. She hadn't ignored him, after all. In truth, he hadn't been thinking about her for much of the weekend, but he was glad to see that she'd replied. Unlocking the phone, he opened the chat log to see what the messages from her were, only for his eyes to widen as he gasped, attracting the attention of his harem.


	2. Chie's Fall From Grace

Chie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she was far too distracted to pay any attention to it. She was on her way to the house of Mitsuo Kubo, the boy who had been her boyfriend for a couple of months. Boyfriend was perhaps too romantic of a term to apply to the relationship they had together, but she liked to use it anyway and took it in stride when he treated her in ways that she might not have thought a boyfriend should treat his girlfriend.

She had been so upset when she'd found out about Yu's arrangement with the other girls. Firstly because she would have liked to have been the one to end up with him, but also because she had, at no point, been asked whether she would want to be part of the arrangement. As she imagined herself working alongside the other girls to please him, she would have at one point been pretty turned on, but after the developments between her and Mitsuo, she couldn't bring herself to care about Yu. He wasn't worth it. What she had with Mitsuo was so much better.

Their relationship had started one day not long after Chie had found out about Yu and the other girls. Defeated, she had agreed to go around to Mitsuo's house and play some fighting games. She enjoyed playing them and figured that it would be a good distraction from all the other things that were going on. Her emotions were dumb, and if she couldn't ignore them outright then she would at the very least make herself forget about them. As it turned out, Mitsuo had other intentions, and what had begun as a friendly competition quickly turned into a game with stakes. If Chie won the round, Mitsuo would give her his copy of the game, and if he won the round, she would have to do whatever he told her for the rest of the evening.

The tone of voice he had used hadn't been subtle about his goals for her, but Chie thought herself good enough at the game to beat him. Either because he had wanted to win so badly, or because he had been making himself seem worse than he was, he came out on top, and as Chie stared helplessly at the screen with an expression of shock on her face, Mitsuo had pulled down his pants and fished out his cock, telling her to suck it with all the arrogance and determination of... well, of Mitsuo Kubo. Chie looked at the stinky but flavourful looking cock before her, thought about what Yu had done to her, and then leaned forward to take Mitsuo's cock into her mouth.

It would have been fair to say that her subservience to him was set in stone at that moment, but Chie hadn't helped herself. A couple of weeks later, when the two of them had gone to the beach together, all that Chie had really wanted to do was sunbathe. She wasn't one for tanning but it felt like a good way to relax in the midst of all the emotional turmoil she was enduring. Having opened her eyes, she had looked over towards Mitsuo, only to see his cock out, his hand stroking it, and his gaze fixed on her. She reminded herself how good his cum had tasted the first time she had blown him. She had swallowed at his insistence, and he had even made her lick some up from his mess of pubic hair, but she had done it, and it had been, somehow, worth it. Once again, she sat up before him and leaned over to take his cock into her mouth, but a mere blowjob wasn't good enough for him the second time around.

Laid on her stomach a few moments later, Chie quickly found out just how little regard Mitsuo held for her or her needs. He sat on the backs of her thighs, pushed his cock against her asshole and took her anal virginity right then and there, in public, where anyone could see them. Her cries of agony didn't stop him, and neither did the heads that turned in their direction, but for all the pain that she felt, Chie wasn't in the slightest bit angry at him. She understood why he was doing what he was. She was okay with it. After all, she hadn't been good enough for Yu, so why should she think herself deserving of more than a public ass-fuck?

By the time he filled her ass with cum, marking her as his, she had already come to terms with her place. She even thanked it for him afterwards and cleaned his cock with her tongue.

Suffice it to say, by then there wasn't going to be much chance for her to undo the damage she'd done. Mitsuo would always see her as a slut, and he would always see her as his. It might have been a bad thing if the idea didn't turn her on so much. If his ownership of her wasn't already clear, he made sure to mark it on her body, by ripping away her panties one morning after she had gone over to visit him. In place of the underwear, he took a marker and wrote dirty words and phrases across her thighs and crotch. "Mitsuo's bitch" sat a little bit above her pubic hair, while "Master's hole" was written on her inner thigh, with an arrow pointing towards her snatch. Other words that would have usually been insults, such as 'whore' and 'slut' littered her skin, but since Mitsuo had been the one to put them there, they didn't feel as scathing. If anything, they were just telling the truth.

As if having them on her body wasn't embarrassing enough, though, as they were riding the bus together on the way to the movies, Mitsuo reached down and pulled up her skirt, showing off to anyone who happened to look at them what he'd done to her. Chie felt her face flush, but all the same, she made no attempt to stop him. She knew better.

A shiver ran along her spine as she remembered how utterly dominated she had felt, and in the present day, she walked up to his door, knocking on it before looking around to see whether anyone had seen her. She wasn't ashamed of being with him, rather, she expected that it was the other way around. She was hardly even a girl, what would a man like him want with her? Her pussy began to moisten as she thought about all the ways he'd punished her in the past, and as she turned towards the door again, it opened.

"It's about time you showed up, slut," Mitsuo told her, giving her a spank on the behind as she made her way into his house. She yelped and jumped up, reaching back to hold her gently stinging behind as she turned to look at him. It hadn't hurt that much, it had just surprised her, but she didn't complain to him, even if a part of her wanted to. That same part of her wanted to kick him square in the nuts, but she knew better than to listen to that part. She'd turned it off pretty much the moment that they'd first gotten together. It was no use listening to it, it would only lead her astray.

She liked his house. As far as she could tell, he lived alone, though pictures of family members implied that his family did exist, they were probably just away from the house. She'd never asked him about it, and she didn't want to. As they reached his room, she was careful about the way that she walked, not wanting to annoy him for being punished, and when he closed the door behind her she simply stood there, half-awkwardly. He turned towards her and openly groped her chest, leaning in to kiss her on the lips. Having him kiss her was, by any objective measure, absolutely disgusting. His teeth were on the yellow side, and he didn't take care of his mouth at all; there was an odd taste to his tongue, but all the same, she enjoyed it. Tilting her head into the kiss she returned it as passionately as she could, and then thanked him for the kiss as he pulled away.

"Has my little fucktoy been taking care of herself?" he asked in an excited tone, flipping up her skirt to see whether she had kept her pussy clean-shaven for him or not. The words he had once written on her were long gone by now, but her pussy was still his, dripping slightly as she wondered what he was going to do to her next. Slipping his fingers into her skirt, he pulled it down and then sank down to his knees, slipping his hand between her legs as the other one lifted up her shirt. Atop her modest breasts were two pieces of tape, each sitting across the nipple. As he ran his hand along her torso, sliding it up between the two tits, he lifted his gaze up to look at her face, watching the way that she gently bit down on her own lip. He moved his hand over to the side, and then ripped off one of the pieces of tape covering her nipple. He revelled in the way that she moaned as he did so, a mix of pleasure and pain; he followed that up by doing the exact same thing to the other nipple, leaving the both of them red and sore before the hand between her legs began to play with her pussy.

"So wet for me already. You're shameless, aren't you? Nothing but a pathetic little plaything for me, and you see no point in hiding it." She bit her lip again, and for a brief moment, she could feel tears beginning to well in the corners of her eyes. It was okay for her to say those things about herself, far easier to rationalise, but it still stung to hear them from other people. Nonetheless, she blinked away what little tears there were and then nodded, just in time for him to push his fingers inside her aching snatch. The moan that she gave as her pussy was pushed open and two fingers slipped inside was a lot less pained than the one she'd given when the tape had been ripped from her nipples, but she enjoyed everything that he did to her, even the bad.

He jammed his fingers into her until they were all the way inside, and then twisted them around in a way that was as painful as it was pleasurable. Her juices ran down his hand, and when he pulled himself back again and moved to his feet, he presented her with that hand. It was already obvious to her what he wanted her to do. Leaning forward, she picked his hand up by the wrist and began to run her tongue over it, lapping up her juices bit by bit until there was nothing left on his fingers. She didn't really enjoy the slightly tangy taste of her own pussy, but she was already far past not willing to do it. He'd had her lapping up her own pussy juice before the end of their second date.

"Here, I've got something else that you can lick," he told her, before unbuttoning his shorts. As she sank down to her knees, thinking that she already knew what would be expected of her, he lifted his cock up and out of the way, instead exposing the ballsack that sat beneath. Even before she leaned forward, she could already smell the rich scent of musk. It tickled at her nose and made her pussy even wetter than it had been before, an instantaneous response to his musk that had been built up after many collective hours spent with her nose buried in his bush, being forced to inhale his scent either as his cock sat hard and firm inside her throat or as Mitsuo simply held her against his crotch for the fun of it, forcing her to breathe through his strong-scented pubes if she wanted to breathe at all. It was humiliating, of course, but then she had come to crave the humiliation.

She leaned forward and pressed her nose against the base of his shaft, her tongue slipping out from her mouth to run across the top of the haired ballsack. It wouldn't have felt quite right to call it hairy, as the hairs that were there were spread out, though there were a fair few of them, and each one of them carried a strong taste of ball sweat. Her tongue ran across them, and she knew that by the time she was finished she would end up with a couple of them in her mouth, but given that it would allow her to carry the deliciously sour taste of his musk, was that really such a bad thing? She moved her head down further and took one of his balls into her mouth, suckling gently around the edges as she used her tongue to begin cleaning the surface. Her hands moved up to first sit against his thighs, but she quickly moved one of them over to massage the testicle that she couldn't fit in her mouth while watching him closely for any kind of reaction.

He brought his hand down to rest against the back of her head, and then shifted his hips over to push the other testicle against her mouth. Chie eagerly opened up and took both of them inside at once, and then suckled them both deep into her mouth before holding them there, running her tongue against them. Between them, they were so large that her mouth felt full. He dipped his hips down and tea-bagged her, forcing the two testicles further into her mouth even as she struggled to take them further. She was practically gagging on them, soft moans of pleasure leaving both her throat to vibrate against his balls and her nose to huff against the underside of his cock.

The scent was too much and coupled with the taste in her mouth and the fact that he was trying to fill her, she couldn't take any more. As she pulled back, letting his balls slip from her mouth, she was almost on the edge of unconsciousness. A moment later, he grabbed her by the back of the head, used his other hand to angle his cock down towards her open, panting mouth, and then pushed himself inside, sinking her all the way to the base of his thick shaft in one quick movement, after which he set to work roughly fucking her throat. She couldn't breathe, she could hardly even tell what was going on, but the feeling of his cock shifting back and forth inside her throat was pleasurable to her all the same.

Her vision began to darken, and then what little feeling she had began to disappear. She was falling unconscious, she recognised, but he wouldn't allow her to pull back. Suddenly, she felt his hefty cock twitch within the confines of her throat, and then all at once, he pulled out, letting her pause the gagging she had been doing in favour of actual, oxygen-giving breathing. Light returned to her just in time for him to give her a hefty facial, rope after rope of cum blasting across her face while she sat there and looked up at him with a helpless expression on her face. Helpless was right, to be sure. Sat there with his cum sat on her face, she reached a hand between her legs and began to shamelessly masturbate, moaning his name all the while.

A few minutes later, she ended up on his bed, a mess of different smells that she didn't so much like as put up with, but his hand pressed against the back of her head and pushed her into the bedsheets as he took his place behind her, hard cock pressing up against her dripping snatch. She hadn't been given the time to bring herself to an orgasm, but she knew from previous experience with him that she would reach one before too long, perhaps even the moment he first pushed in. He took his time with her, though, gently grinding the thick head of his perfect cock back and forth over the entrance to her snatch, pushing just between the lips so that she could feel just how big and hard he was without him actually pushing into her.

She ground herself back against him and tried in vain to push his cock inside her. "Pleaseeee," she moaned, wanting so badly for him to finally enter her, but she knew better than to assume that he would. She only got what she wanted if it matched up with what he wanted, but she was okay with that. It was what she deserved, after all. Tears began to form in her eyes, tears of desperation. She was so close to her orgasm. She needed it more than she needed to breathe, and indeed, if he had asked her to choke herself out in the name of her orgasm then she almost certainly would have done, but he didn't ask that. He didn't ask anything of her, and that was, perhaps, the most frustrating part. He was simply denying her the pleasure that she wanted, not even offering her a way to achieve it.

"Look at how desperate you are. I can feel your body thumping with need right up against my dick." She gave a needy whine as he teased her, and tried once again in vain to push back against him. In response, he lifted one of his hands over her rump and spanked it, before running his thumb down her crack and then pushing it, completely unlubricated, into her asshole. She gave another whine at that, but it reeked less of desperation and more of overstimulation. He didn't care if she was overstimulated. His hand wasn't pressed against the back of her head anymore, and yet she made no attempt to move. He raised an eyebrow and then barked at her: "Roll over onto your back, bitch. I wanna see your pathetic fucking face as I make you cum."

With the promise of an orgasm, she rolled over onto her back. He slapped his cock against her pussy, and then pushed up against her entrance once again. "I'm gonna fuck you good. You're nothing more than a toy for me to use." Contrary to his words, he didn't fuck her. Rather, he began grinding against her snatch, and while the thickness and warmth of his cock was a pleasure for her, it was nothing compared to the rough fucking she'd been expecting.

"I thought y-you said you were going to fuck... to fuck me," she moaned, grinding against his cock nonetheless because she was indeed that desperate.

"You weren't even good enough for Narukami, what makes you think that you'd be good enough to tell me what to do? You think I won't lie to you to get what I want? You think I won't use you, abuse you? You're mine, bitch. That doesn't end when you need to cum, it applies all the fucking time, no matter what you're doing. So long as you're breathing, you're doing whatever I want you to do." With that, he pressed the head of his cock against her entrance and finally pushed inside. Despite his harsh words, so harsh that they had nearly brought her to tears, she still came the moment that he slipped his cock inside her. Her entire body warmed up and then dropped all at once, thumping madly as her crotch exploded in a mix of squirt and pussy juice.

She reached between her own legs to help herself get off, but Mitsuo quickly reached over to grab her wrist, keeping her from touching herself. She looked up at him, her face soaked in sweat, and he spat on her. As bothered as she was, both by his words and by his actions, they only made her orgasm all-the-more intense, and thus they were worth putting up with. He brought his hands down to grab her ankles and then pulled her legs up and over his shoulders as he pounded away at her. It wasn't a degrading position, but it was the one that he wanted to fuck her in, and to Mitsuo that was the most important factor.

He filled her pussy with a thick and virile load of cum, and then pulled out, before having her clean off his cock. Even with sweat and tears of pleasure rolling down her cheeks, Chie still looked every bit as cute as the day he'd first laid eyes on her. But she wasn't, at least not on the inside. She was ruined now, moulded to fit each and every whim he had. It was perfect. As she cleaned him, he reached over and grabbed her phone, flicking through the most recent messages to see who she had been in contact with, and more importantly, who he could use to embarrass her.

Yu Narukami. The same name he had just used to help tear down her self-esteem. As he rolled the phone in his hand, an idea came to his mind.

For the next twenty-four hours, Mitsuo focused on putting Chie in the most embarrassing positions, and then whenever he found one that he thought was particularly bad, he took a picture of it, and then moved onto the next one. He'd had her upside down, licking his cock as he fucked her pussy with the nearest object he could find: a TV remote. He'd had her giving the peace signs as she rode his cock, squatting down above him with a vibrator stuffed up her ass at the same time. He hadn't even asked her to pull the ahegao expression that she was making. He had her gargling on his balls as she tried in vain to pledge her allegiance to him, her words garbled by the mixture of sweat and skin occupying her mouth. He'd had her bring herself to an orgasm with only anal stimulation, and then point her pussy towards the camera as she came without even touching it. The list went on and on, and it was Saturday evening before he finally got around to sending them over, curious as to what Narukami's reaction might be to such a vulgar display. Chie could have been his, he must have known, if only he had been quicker to the draw.

"I love you, master," Chie moaned, pulling herself back from Kubo's ass long enough to say the words.

"Shut the fuck up. Did I say you could stop?" he asked, before using his foot to push her back into place. With another moan, she returned to rimming him, her tongue working hard to clean him up despite the bitter and unpleasant taste that his ass held.

Elsewhere, a day later, Yu read over the messages he'd received. His hand raised to his mouth as he looked over the images, an expression of surprise on his face. Below the final image, a picture of Chie holding up a sign that said 'Destroys me daily,' with an arrow pointing to Mitsuo's massive, engorged cock, there was a message to Yu, not from Chie, but rather from Mitsuo.

"Hope you're enjoying those sluts," it began. "We're not so different, you and I. Only, rather than meander around with three different girls who'll each never be able to truly please me, I'm choosing to morph a single one into the perfect little whore. Chie's nothing like the girl she was before. She's ruined, permanently. All she can think about now is my cock. Don't chase that anger you're feeling right now, Narukami-kun, you'll find that it's just jealousy, and your petty jealousy won't help anybody. Certainly not Chie. What she needs is a real man."


	3. Falling Further, Caught on Camera

It had been an hour or so since the school had emptied, with most of the students going home; the only ones still there were those who attended clubs but compared to how packed the school was during normal hours it practically looked empty. Kubo glanced inside their classroom, Chie stood beside him. Between her legs, a vibrator buzzed quietly, keeping her on the edge of an orgasm at all times. After looking around, Kubo opened the door.

"We should be in the clear," he told her, but the words barely registered in her mind. Having been promised the depravity of public sex, there was nothing else that she could bring her mind to focus on. He moved into the room and she followed, closing the door behind them. By the time she turned around to face him, he had already unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor. His gut spilt out from the bottom of his shirt, but even with that being the case, his rigid member was still prominent.

Chie moved over to him and sank down onto her knees, a hand reaching into her skirt for her to pleasure herself as she sucked his cock. That was her plan, anyway, but before she could move her mouth over his member, he reached down to grab her by the shoulder and pulled her up to her feet again. "No. I wanna go in dry," he told her. She looked down, hiking up her skirt enough to show off her pussy.

"I'm not exactly... dry," she told him. She wanted to give him what he wanted, but everything that he did turned her on beyond comprehension. She had fallen so madly in lust with him that she could hardly keep herself together around him, nevermind the fact that there was a buzzing vibrator between her legs.

"I wasn't talking about your cunt," he told her, before turning her around. His hand slipped down to push at her skirt's waistband, and pretty soon it was on the floor. With her ass on display, he groped both of her cheeks at the same time, biting down on his bottom lip while he ground his palm against the soft flesh. "I love this tight little ass of yours. I can't wait to fill it with my cock again."

He was going to fuck her ass dry? It didn't sound pleasurable, but... all the same, she didn't want to disappoint him. Besides, her pleasure mattered less than his did; if she had to bend over and take a painful fucking for however long it took him to blow his load and fill her ass with all that cum his balls had spent the entire day churning up, so be it. She lifted herself up onto her feet again and reached a hand between her legs. Desperate to masturbate, she couldn't help but thumb her own clit; Kubo's hands set upon her ass. He pulled her back against him and slid his prick up between the cheeks of her ass.

"You're about to get fucked in school. Bet you never thought you'd sink so low. Aren't you glad I awoke your inner slut?" he asked, in a teasing tone. She grit her teeth. Just how far she had fallen was still something of a sore spot, but that wouldn't stop her from getting off on it all the same.

"I-I'm a needy little slut," she replied, hoping that such an admission would satisfy him for the time being. His hand moved around her and slapped against her chest, taking a firm handful of her soft tit-flesh before squeezing it tightly.

"Mhm. My needy little slut." With that, he pushed the head of his cock up against her ass and pulled her down onto him. In one quick movement, she had three inches of his cock rammed up her ass. She let out a cry of pain only to have his other hand clasp over her mouth, and once she'd stopped trying to cry out, he stuffed his fingers into her mouth. Her eyes rolled back and she slid her tongue up against his digits, working the muscle between them while he buried himself deeper inside her, sinking himself all the way into her ass inch-by-inch.

With a garbled moan against his fingers, Chie thrust herself back against him. His entire cock was stuffed inside her, reaching so deep that she thought her belly might bulge. She was drooling against the fingers in her mouth. God, she was a mess. She had fallen so far for him and yet she didn't regret it for a second. Each depraved act that she performed to further his arousal only further validated her feelings. She felt her eyes roll back as the drool around Kubo's fingers began to run down her chin, and then a hard buck from him had her moaning again.

"Sho gooooooooood," she cried, only for him to pause. Her gaze focused again and she was about to look back at him to see what the matter was when she noticed that someone was standing in the doorway. It was one of their teachers — Kashiwagi. Chie's face lit up with a blush and she prepared herself to hop down from Mitsuo's cock and move away from him, but even as their teacher looked at them he kept his hand pressed firmly against her waist, holding her right where she was. Chie couldn't form words, she simply sat there terrified with his entire hard cock stuffed up her ass, unwavering in its aroused state despite the fact that they had been caught in the act.

"Well, this is interesting," Kashiwagi said, closing the door behind herself as she moved into the room. "I thought it was odd that the two of you would stay behind together, but I'll admit, I never thought that I'd find you doing this." With a chuckle, she moved further into the room. Chie found herself feeling more and more anxious with each passing moment, and by the time the teacher was close enough to smell the scent of their sex, she tried once more to pull herself away from Kubo. His hand, still pressed against her hip, yanked her back, and she couldn't help but let out a moan as his cock bottomed out inside her once again.

Kashiwagi, rather than tease them any further, moved down onto the floor in front of them. Chie could hardly believe what was happening, but she made no attempt to stop it. Kashiwagi settled between her legs, leaned up to push her lips against Chie's pussy and began to eat the student out as Kubo had his way with her ass. From what Chie could tell, the teacher seemed to be enjoying the depravity just as much as she was — though she'd never been anything remotely resembling friendly with Kashiwagi, now, she was beginning to understand why the teacher acted the way that she did.

Kashiwagi dropped her mouth lower and began to probe her tongue against the very same hole that Kubo was fucking. Chie knew from experience that the taste of her own ass wasn't a nice one, and so she began to wonder just how the teacher could stomach it. The gentle rimjob did feel good, though, especially at the same time as Kubo's desperate humping. Laying her head back against his shoulder, Chie let out a well-needed moan of desire, and as her legs began to shake her pussy gushed orgasmic fluids down onto Kashiwagi's face.

The teacher tutted, and then moved up to her feet again. She reached over to grab the back of Chie's head, giving a firm grip on her hair. "Naughty girl, making a mess of my face like that. You need to be taught some manners, don't you?" With that, she yanked Chie's face forward and forced her to lick up her own mess, grinding the girl's mouth against her cheeks, forehead and wherever else she felt that she needed cleaning; by the time Chie was finished, she wasn't even sure that she was lapping up the mess that she had made anymore, with the sweet-ish taste of her own cum being replaced by the salty one of sweat.

When Kashiwagi let Chie go, Kubo lifted her up and off him. For a moment, Chie worried that she had been replaced—that Kashiwagi's single show of sluttery had been enough to convince Kubo that he had been missing out all this time. Once again, she was being discarded in favour of something better. Did she deserve it? A moment later, Kubo forced Kashiwagi down onto the ground and slapped his cock against her face. Barely a moment after that, he pushed the tip against her lips and forced himself inside. With how dominant he was being, nobody would have thought that they were teacher and student; he was using her as if she were the lowest of the low.

His hand took a grip on the back of her head much the same way that she had with Chie only a couple of minutes earlier, and with that grip, he slipped his cock all the way into her mouth. As he bottomed out inside her throat, he gave a grunt and moved his other hand to join the first at the back of her head. His fingers slipped into her hair. Chie watched as Kashiwagi looked up at him, simultaneously wondering why the situation had turned into this so quickly and accepting that it turned her on more than anything else had done so far. Her gaze quickly switched from fear into arousal, and then arousal into desperation; a hand slipped between her legs to desperately stuff two fingers inside herself, and it wasn't long until she brought herself to a desperate orgasm whilst Chie and Kubo watched.

With his orgasm nearing, Kubo pulled himself out of her mouth and slapped his cock against her face again, then used the grip he had on the back of her head to pull her away. He snapped his fingers in Chie's direction and then pointed to his cock, but his gaze was still on Kashiwagi. Chie followed his orders without question, crawling over to him quickly to take his cock into her mouth and push it all the way into the back of her throat; a moment later, his orgasm began, and as he dumped a thick load of cum straight down Chie's throat, he held his gaze on Kashiwagi, making sure that she understood the dynamic in play here. She might have been able to use him for pleasure the same way that he was using her, but she wasn't the one in charge, and if he wanted to starve her of all but that she needed to survive, he would do so.

Kashiwagi watched with jealousy as Chie was allowed to drink down his cum, but his point had been made; no matter how desperate she was (and she was desperate), she made no attempt to crawl closer to Chie and have a taste for herself. With a grin, Kubo rewarded her by pulling his cock free from Chie's lips and presenting it to Kashiwagi. "Clean me off," he ordered. Without hesitation, she leaned forward to do so. There wasn't much cum left on his cock, rather, most of it had gone straight down into Chie's stomach, but there was enough precum and spit tainted with the taste of his cum that Kashiwagi managed to enjoy herself nonetheless.

She reached up with her free hand to wrap her hand around the base of his cock, holding him still even as his cock began to soften. She licked long stripes along each of its sides, eventually pulling back when she felt that she'd done her job. Kubo moved back against the table, and then with a sigh, spread his legs. "Seeing as I have the two of you now, why don't you work together to clean my balls and ass?" There was a mix of disgust and depraved arousal on Kashiwagi's face, whereas Chie simply began to crawl over towards him.

"Y-You aren't seriously going to..." Kashiwagi began, but evidently, Chie had every intention of following his orders without any complaint what-so-ever. Kashiwagi assumed that Chie would at least go for his balls given that she was going to be the one making the first choice, but Chie did no such thing. After crawling over towards Kubo, Chie leaned down and spread his ass open with her hands, fingers digging deep between the fat cheeks to give herself enough room to operate, and then with a trained lack of hesitation she pressed her tongue against his ass. She didn't even look disgusted as she did, not in the slightest. Kashiwagi was impressed, but she wasn't about to upstaged by a child. She shuffled over alongside Chie and lifted her head up to suckle on his balls, pulling both of the hairy orbs into her mouth at once. The thick stink of his cock-must coupled with the fresh one from further down tainted her lungs, but in the interest of showing off, she fought against the smell and remained where she was.

Kubo felt a grin form on his face. Moving a hand to the back of each of their heads, he couldn't help but settle into the pleasure they were giving him. It had only been a few moments since he had cum the first time, but he could already feel his cock stirring once again. He thought about all the depraved things that they could make them do.

It was one of his thoughts at that moment which brought them to a larger city a couple of hours away from Inaba, a week or so later. They had checked into a love hotel (and Kashiwagi had suffered the odd look that she got from the receptionist for purchasing a night at the love hotel despite being there with two school kids; Kubo's dick would be worth the suffering). Kubo had a plan, and he had revealed precious little of this plan to the other two. Once in the room, he set up a camera pointed towards the bed and pulled out a laptop he owned, before connecting it to the camera and loading up a website.

After setting up on the website, he handed the camera to Kashiwagi. "I want you to aim this at the action," he told her, being vague as to what exactly the action he was talking about was. Given the context, Kashiwagi filled in some of the blanks, and she felt a little disappointed at the idea that she might not be able to join in on the fun. Despite the frown on her face, she didn't say anything, nor did she go against his word as he settled on the bed with Chie, his hand settling at her inner thigh whilst she gave him a worried but aroused glance. After giving her a firm pat on the thigh, he reached into a bag that he had brought with him and handed her an outfit. She didn't need to be told what to do from there.

As she moved to her feet, Kashiwagi followed her with the camera, and then kept it on her as Chie stripped out of the clothes that she had been wearing before. Her skirt, shirt and jacket all ended up on the floor, and it was only when she was about to pull her panties down that she hesitated. Kubo cleared his throat, and that was all that she needed to keep going; the reason for her hesitation quickly became clear to anyone who was watching the live stream he had set up: both of her holes were stuffed with a vibrator; a bigger one in her ass whilst the smaller one buzzed away in her pussy. Her cheeks flushed, and she was quick to pull the panties of the outfit that she was putting on into place so that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone seeing her so exposed anymore.

She dressed into the rest of the outfit quickly and then sat down on the bed. It was a bastardised version of the Pink Argus costume from Featherman; instead of a tight latex suit, it was more like tight latex underwear that left the rest of her body on display, and rather than a pink helmet as worn in the show, she was wearing a pink pair of bunny ears. Chie felt herself gulp as she examined herself in a nearby mirror, and then took a seat beside Kubo. His hand reached under to grope her ass, and whilst looking at the camera (which was still following his and Chie's antics), he reached down to unzip his pants and pulled out his cock.

"Why don't you take care of me while I tell the folks at home what a slut you are?" Kubo asked, with a grin. Chie glanced up at him, over at Kashiwagi and then down towards the camera. How many people were going to be watching her? Tens? Hundreds? Thousands? With a gulp, she leaned over and wrapped her hand around Kubo's cock. She began to stroke him slowly and then leaned down to take the tip into her mouth. With a gentle suckle, she roused him up to a full erection, then began to flick her tongue over the tip, eagerly awaiting the moment that he'd begin degrading her.

"Change of plans," he said aloud, reaching over to slip a hand against her ass. He pushed a finger between the crack, waggled the digit against her asshole and then slipped it inside without so much as a bit of lubrication. "Why don't you tell them about it, instead? And I expect you to keep sucking my cock." Chie didn't need to be told twice. Lifting his cock up with one hand, she suckled along the top-side of it, underside facing the camera, and then gave the head a suckle so hard that a small slurping sound was picked up by the camera's microphone.

"Kubo's been training me to be the best slut I can be. Before him, I didn't really know what it meant to be a girl, but he's been reminding me. Making me walk around in public with two vibrators stuffed up my slutty holes, all while he writes degrading words and phrases on my body. If you run into me out and about, you can be sure that there's an arrow pointing to my pussy that says 'Kubo's whore hole,' or something similar. I'm getting wet just thinking about it." As if trying to emphasise her words, she reached down between her legs, but Kubo quickly shook his head and pulled her hand away from her pussy again. "He makes me get into all sorts of uncomfortable positions while he's fucking me, but I don't mind. His pleasure is more important than mine is. And while I'm there on my back, aching through and through, he calls me degrading names, says that I'm worthless and that I'm only good for sucking and fucking his cock. God, with a cock as wonderful as his... how could he be wrong?"

Her mind was in battle with itself, trying to figure out what she could say to both thrill the audience and keep her dignity somewhat intact... not that she had much dignity left to begin with. "He once had me walk around Inaba after dark, completely naked. The streetlights were on — people could still have seen me out of their windows, but I had to bare it all for them. And then, once we found somewhere quiet, he fucked me right there, in public. Someone could have stumbled upon us at any moment, and I wasn't exactly being quiet. How could I? His cock... pounding into me over and over and over again."

Kubo slipped his fingers deep into her twat as if to emphasise what she was saying, and then his hand moved to the back of her head. He slid the tip of his member up against her lips and then thrust forward, bottoming out within her throat; Chie suppressed a gag and made sure to smile at the camera even as her throat was filled with his cock. Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but she didn't dare try to pull back. She simply laid there and allowed him to use her throat, even when it began to ache and she couldn't take any more.

Thankfully, it didn't take long before he was ready to cum. Pulling himself out of her throat, he lifted his cock up by the base and laid it against her cheek, slowly pumping himself as his orgasm neared. Rope after rope of cum oozed out of his cock and onto Chie's face; she let out a moan, her tongue flicking up towards the head of his cock, but he used the grip that he had on her head to keep her away. He wanted to mark her.

Once he was done, he pulled away, and Chie collapsed against the bed, exhausted. Kubo moved up and over her, running his hand down her back towards her ass. Once there, he grabbed ahold of the vibrators stuffed inside her holes and pulled them out, not even bothering to turn them off or clean them of her juices before tossing them aside. Licking his lips, he sank his thumbs into her ass and then pried the whole open, drawing a desperate moan from Chie. "Oh, pleeeeease," she couldn't help but groan, burying her head into the bed's duvet.

Kubo shook his head, reached forward to grab onto the back of hers and then pulled it back, exposing to the camera her desperate expression. Her eyes had rolled back, and her tongue had lolled out of her mouth. Looking at her now, Chie was nothing but a slut. Anybody who knew her and happened to be watching wouldn't be able to believe just how far she had fallen. Kubo gave her ass a hard spank, then reached down to grab her by the hips and roll her over onto her back. She didn't stay comfortable for very long, though. Pretty soon, he stood up on the bed and dragged her hips with him, pulling her ass into the air. His hands grabbed onto her legs and he spread them wide, showing off just how wet her pussy was. His cock, still-hard, ground up against the crack of her ass, and then with an unceremonious push, he slipped himself inside the tightness of her asshole.

Tightness was relative. When he had first begun dominating her, she had been tight. Now, she was merely what could be considered tight, the hole having gotten so much use that she could now cum without needing her pussy to be touched at all. That, coupled with the fact that she had been put into such a humiliating position, had Chie moaning desperately for more. Her pussy dripped juice onto her own stomach. Kubo looked up from her towards the camera and then grinned wide.

"Looks like you're having trouble keeping the camera still, Miss Kashiwagi." He made sure to put emphasis on his teacher's name; just like with Chie, he wanted to humiliate her as much as possible. The teacher had been shamelessly masturbating as she watched one of her students get used and abused by the other. "Why don't you show those at home why exactly that is?" Kubo continued. Without even hesitating, Kashiwagi aimed the camera further down and pulled the front of her skirt forward, giving the camera a direct view into her underwear; even at such an awkward angle, it was possible to make out just how wet she was. With a moan, she began to rub at her clit.

"I need it bad," she whined, to which Kubo scoffed. He gave Chie a spank, then picked up the pace, leaving his teacher to suffer without his touch. The stream went on for the majority of the night. It was almost five in the morning by the time Kubo finally pulled out of Chie for the last time. After laying his cock on her used-up twat, he pulled off a condom and tied it before dropping it onto her back. From head to toe, others like it were strewn about her body. Some were tied, some had been tied but had since come apart, but most had been left open, leaking cum out onto her body while she panted for breath, utterly exhausted.

"Say goodbye to the camera now, would you?" Kubo urged, giving her one last interaction with his member in the form of wiping it clean on her face before moving out of shot. Barely able to focus, Chie lifted her gaze up towards the camera and gave a bright smile.

"Goodbye! I hope you enjoyed watching me get used."

Hours later, after cleaning up and having slept for a few hours, the three of them each rode the train back to Inaba. As he looked at his phone, Kubo couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Chie, sat next to him, had one hand stuffed into her spats while she leaned against him, and turned her head over towards him to see what he found so amusing. His teacher, sat on the other side of him, had her hand between his legs, stroking his cock rapidly without the least bit of worry as to what might happen if one of the other people on the train noticed what they were up to.

"The recording of our stream from last night already—" Cutting himself off to let out a grunt, he thrust up against Kashiwagi's hand, leaking so much precum that she couldn't help but switch hands to give herself the opportunity to lick the first one clean. She made sure that he was watching as she did, carefully dragging her tongue between her own fingers in a desperate attempt to taste as much of him as she could... especially considering how little of his attention she had gotten the night before.

She cast her gaze briefly over towards Chie, and decided that she didn't mind; she liked humiliating Chie.

"It already has over a thousand views," he continued. "All those people know how much of a slut you are for me, Chie. Doesn't that turn you on?" He gave an ugly chuckle, but Chie nodded with a smile.

"It does! So much. I can't stop thinking about having your cock inside me again," she whined. Kubo glanced at Kashiwagi, and then back to Chie, and then around the train car that they were in to see whether anybody was paying attention to them.

"Tell you what," he said, "seeing as nobody seems to mind, anyway. How about the two of you work together to clean me off?"

Without hesitation, his two whores sank down onto their knees.


	4. Plagiarism

Yu closed down his computer. He had spent the last couple of hours browsing Kubo's video collection on the site that he had been uploading his streams to. It wasn't out of a feeling of loss, though Yu did feel as if he should have brought Chie into his harem when he had the chance, rather, it was because he couldn't help but feel inspired by them. Kubo had been able to achieve a number of different debaucherous things with only two girls who didn't even really like each other that much. What would Yu be able to pull off with his own harem? He didn't want to share his girls, but he did want to record them.

With that in mind, he had Yukiko talk her mom into letting them share a room at the Inn, under the guise of it being for studying. There wouldn't be a lot of studying going on. Since first setting up his harem, Yu had welcomed Rise into the fold. Just like the other girls, she didn't mind sharing him if it meant that she could get a piece of her senpai.

The five of them arrived at the Inn together and while maintaining the illusion that they were going to be studying, set up within the room for the night. Yukiko stood at the door, twisting the lock shut; her mother didn't like it when Yukiko used the locks, but she didn't want them to be disturbed, no matter how loud they ended up getting.

Yu sat at the bottom of the bed, fiddling with the camera that he was going to use to record his harem. It had enough battery life to last for the entire night, and he'd made sure to buy it a memory card big enough to store the entire night's adventures. Before him, his harem stripped themselves of their clothes and moved down onto their knees, each looking right at him, even if he was too occupied with the camera to return such attention.

"Alright, then, let's get going," he said, before pressing the record button on the camera and lifting it. Once the camera was aimed towards the girls, they all perked up; even Marie, who didn't look too happy to be there. Rise grinned wide, inviting Yu to point the camera towards her.

With a wide smile, she declared, "I love you, senpai!" A moment later, Naoto did the same, albeit with a deep blush in her cheeks, and then Yukiko followed on, just as eager as Rise had been. Marie didn't say anything; she couldn't even bring herself to look towards the camera. Yu gave a low tut as he moved to his feet.

"Well, well. It looks like Marie doesn't wanna be a good girl with the rest of you." Her gaze flashed up towards Yu, but she remained silent, a blush on her cheeks more intense than the one that Naoto had been wearing. She managed to pick her chin up and was about to say something when Yu let his cock rest against her face, half-erect. All hopes Marie had of talking immediately slipped out of her mind in favour of deep arousal. Yu could be so unfair sometimes. She reached up to wrap her hand around the base of his member, but Yu began to draw his hips back and forth, grinding against her face, and then when she moved her lips up towards the tip to give his cock a soft kiss, Yu slipped inside her mouth.

"One of you come and hold her head in place," he ordered, and all three of the other girls crawled over, eager to do so. They slipped their fingers into Marie's hair and held her in place, ensuring that she couldn't move away as Yu began to slip deeper into her mouth. Truth be told, Marie had no intention of moving away. When Yu began to push his cock into her mouth, the only thing that the grip the other girls had on her did was stop her from eagerly pushing herself deeper. Moving her tongue against the underside of his cock, she savoured his taste right up until the moment that he was too deep inside for her to be able to worship him that way.

A mere inch-or-so away from her lips touching the base of his cock, Yu thrust his hips forward to bury the rest of his meat inside her throat; a loud 'glk' sound left her as he did, but she took advantage of the situation. Her tongue slipped out of her mouth and ran against his balls, eager to lap up all of the sweat and musk and delicious filth. She might not have been eager to declare her love for him before, but as he settled into a slow rhythm of rough face-fucking, each hard thrust swinging his balls against her chin with a heavy 'thwap', all she could think about was how badly she wanted to scream it at him.

He didn't stay with Marie for long, though. Only until his cock was fully hard. After pulling back, he gave her face a gentle slap with his cock and then moved over to Rise, who, upon realising that Yu was about to give her the same treatment that Marie had just gotten, opened her mouth and slipped a finger into either side of her cheeks to open his target as much as possible for him. Yu wrapped a hand around the base of his shaft and began to rub his cock against her bottom lip, and only once he was sure that she was about to break and beg him to fuck her face did he push himself into her mouth.

A hard, deep thrust had his entire member inside her mouth at once, the tip pushing up against the back of her throat and then slipping down inside it. Her throat bulged slightly, and the sudden intrusion left her gagging, but she made no attempt to pull back; she loved him, she loved his cock, and she loved serving him in any way that he wanted to be served, no matter how demeaning it was for her or the other members of his harem. Knowing that the camera was on her, she smiled around his cock and tried to keep her gaze on the lens. Eventually, the lack of air being pulled into her lungs caused her eyes to roll back, and on the edge of unconsciousness she spluttered around his cock, but that didn't stop him from fucking her face.

It was only when it seemed as if she might pass out that he did pull back. Laying his cock against her face again, he dipped his balls against her lips. When she came around, she pulled them into her mouth and gave them a hard, long suckle. She looked so hungry. When he pulled back, some of his pubes sat on her lips, but she was eager to give him more pleasure. She was about to take his cock into her mouth again when he placed his hand against her head to stop her. She realised quickly what was happening and opened her mouth wide, giving him an open target for the second time.

A moment later, rope after rope of cum landed on her tongue, filling her mouth to the point where she had to tilt her head back in order to avoid having any of it slip out. When he was finished, and the last of his cum had oozed out into her mouth, she leaned forward to give the tip of his cock one final, hard suck. With his load sitting in her mouth, she debated swallowing for a moment; as much as she wanted to feel his cum slide down her throat, she had a better idea — one more fitting given that there was a camera on her.

Looking up towards the camera, she pushed all of the cum out of her mouth with her tongue. It ran down her chin and dripped onto her tits, a little bit of the salty deluge settling at each point the load slipped until finally, by the time it reached her pussy, there was only a small amount of it left. She reached down with one hand and, after spreading her legs, made a show of pushing that little bit straight into her wet entrance, before pulling her fingers up to her mouth and licking them clean. "Your cum tastes soooo good mixed with the juice of my pussy, babe. Just one taste of it is enough to turn me from an innocent idol into a total slut."

After doing so, she giggled at the camera, and then leaned over again to give Yu's cock another kiss. Seeing her make such a slutty display of messing herself with his cum had him hard again, and he knew what he wanted to do next.

Marie sat there, almost depressed that she hadn't been given an opportunity to lose control of her emotions as she watched him walk over towards a bag he had brought with him. He pressed the button on the camera to stop recording, and then lifted the bag up onto the bed. "There are a few outfits in here that I figured you four could use. I'd like you to be dressed up before we get onto the main event." All four of them moved close and peered inside the bed to see what kind of outfits he was talking about.

A few minutes later, after they had been given the chance to change into their new outfits, Yu turned the camera on again and hit the record button. He attached a strap to it and placed it around his neck so that if he decided to use his hands for something else, the camera would still be able to capture some of the action. He moved first to Marie, showing off the outfit she had been given. It was a getup similar to Margaret's, deep blue in colour, but showed off a lot more skin. She hadn't been given any underwear, either. Reaching a hand down, she covered up her own pussy to make sure that the camera didn't get an upskirt shot.

"P-Perv..." she muttered, as Yu moved onto the next girl. Rise donned a sluttier version of her idol uniform. The skirt was shorter, and the jacket pulled open far more than it would be usually. Just like Marie, she wasn't wearing any underwear, but she made no attempt to hide her pussy from the camera; in fact, she spread her knees wide, trying to show off just how excited she was by the slutty clothes that she was wearing.

Yu moved over to Naoto next, who had been given a sexy cat outfit. There was no skirt or pants to speak of, rather, she was wearing only a thong, as well as a bra that left very little to the imagination, but that was just the way that Yu liked it. the only parts of the outfit that signified any sort of cat theme were the cat ears that she was wearing, as well as a couple of fur-lined arm-wraps that ran from her elbow down to her wrist. As the camera moved to her, she turned around and bent over to show her ass off to it, waggling gently back and forth; before she had gotten with Yu, she wouldn't have even considered doing such a thing, but her time with him had made her realise just how fun acting like a complete whore could be.

Finally, the camera settled on Yukiko, who of the four probably had the outfit closest to what she would usually wear. It was more or less her school uniform, with the cardigan having been shortened to just barely cover her tits, and the skirt being a lot shorter than it usually would be. There was no shirt to speak of, nor was she wearing any underwear, and as the camera moved towards her she made sure to pull her cardigan open to expose her tits to the camera whilst giving both it and Yu a teasing wink. Rather than lift her skirt up to show off her pussy, she turned around to face away from the camera and then bent over, much the same way that Naoto had, only she reached back to pull her shortened skirt down, exposing her behind to the camera inch-by-inch.

Behind it, Yu felt his cock harden, and with the sight of Yukiko's ass before him, he could hardly contain himself. Lifting the camera up again, he placed a hand at her arm and pulled her over towards the bed. She turned her head back to look at him with a grin, only to be pushed down onto the bed. Slipping a finger into the hem of her skirt, he pulled it down to her knees and then gave her ass a firm spank before settling his palm against it to grope her. He could never get enough of her ass, even after all the time they had spent together. He ran a single finger down the length of her crack and waggled the tip up against her asshole.

He was curious as to whether she could take that finger in dry, but when she squirmed at his initial testing he figured that he should at least spit onto his finger for her. "Mmn, thank you," she replied, pushing her hips back against his finger; he had only been intending to slip the tip of his finger inside her, but with how hard she pushed herself back against him she managed to force the entire finger inside. She didn't stop there, either. Bouncing herself on that solitary finger, she moaned for him to add more: "Please use two, o-or even three... I can take it..."

He didn't doubt her, and a moment later, he gave her exactly what she wanted. A second finger, lubed with spit, pushed in alongside the first. Yu moved his hand up to settle against Yukiko's hip and held her in place, wanting to move at his own speed rather than hers. Once that second finger slipped all the way in to the last knuckle, he tried for three. She looked back at him and let out a needy whine, trying her best to wiggle his hips even as he held them in his grip, but whenever she did manage to move on his fingers he paused them for a moment to punish her.

Eventually, with the three digits deep inside her, he pressed the tips up against her inner wall and began to grind back and forth, stretching her out in preparation for what he was planning to do next. She had been anticipating it ever since he had first bent her over, and by the time his cock was pressed up against her ass she wanted nothing more than to throw herself back against it and take the entire shaft at once, but she didn't. She restrained herself.

"Good girl," he muttered, giving her ass another gentle grope as he prepared himself to slip inside. The other girls watched on in envy as Yu pushed himself inside, the first inch moving slowly. There was no condom to speak of, meaning that Yukiko would, knowing Yu, be taking his load deep inside her ass. They had all felt that same feeling before, and as they imagined feeling it again their arousal spiked. Though Yu was their boyfriend, Naoto and Rise turned to one another and began kissing, whilst Marie moved up alongside Yukiko. She watched Yukiko's face shift between pleasure and pain as Yu sank himself deeper inside her, the poor velvet room attendant barely able to mask her jealousy.

She reached her hand down to cup Yukiko's chin, and then pushed a firm kiss against her lips. Yu liked seeing them kiss, but he wasn't about to be upstaged. With one hard thrust forward, he bottomed out within Yukiko's ass, his balls swinging forward to slap against her drenched pussy. Figuring that they shouldn't just leave the other three to it, Naoto and Rise moved up alongside Yu and began to roam their hands over his body as he fucked Rise. At first, they were simply trying to explore him, but as their arousal grew they sank down onto the floor. Rise moved underneath him, lifting her face up into the path of his balls. When they swung forward, they did so against her face, thwapping at her forehead. Then, she leaned up to capture them with her mouth, moving her head with them so that she could give them a hard suckle whilst Yu moved his hips back and forth.

Naoto, on the other hand, went for his ass. She reached her hands up to spread the cheeks and then pushed her tongue between them. First, she probed at the hole itself, and then she began to lick around it; she didn't want to simply go straight for the main act, especially when it had been so long since she had last given him a rimjob. She licked along the length of the crack, savouring the taste of the filth and sweat, and then when she moved back down again she dipped all the way to his balls, spending a moment there with Rise to help worship them. Finally, at his ass again, she wrapped her arms around his hips and pushed her tongue inside.

Moving with a tongue in his ass, his balls in someone else's mouth and a pair of arms wrapped around his hips wasn't exactly easy, so Yu simply paused in place, letting Yukiko take over. She bounced back to take his entire cock at once, moaning out against Marie's lips as she filled herself with him all the way to the base of his cock. Rise moved her mouth up from his balls to lick at the base of his cock, extending that lick to cover Yukiko's ass at the same time. For the brief moment that Yukiko paused, Rise pushed her tongue inside, penetrating Yukiko's ass alongside Yu's cock. As he felt Rise do so, Yu grinned to himself and gave a buck of his hips, a hand reaching back to hold Naoto's head in place against him.

"You're all being such good girls," he muttered, before tapping Naoto and Rise to prompt them to move away from him. Once they did, he moved one of his feet up onto the edge of the bed and moved into a rougher rhythm; each hard thrust down against Yukiko's poor ass had his hips slamming against the cheeks, effectively spanking her with each deep movement. Yukiko pulled herself away from Marie and planted her head into the bedsheet. She took part of it into her mouth and bit down onto it. Desperate moans and needy cries and stifled begs for more had her gushing saliva.

It wasn't long until Yu couldn't take any more of the tightness; she never failed to milk him for all he had, and the attention he'd gotten from Naoto and Rise had shortened his fuse even further. With his free hand, he grabbed onto the back of her head, and as he slammed himself inside her one last time, he picked her face up and then leaned in to give her a deep, dominant kiss. His cock spasmed inside her, and as his balls twitched against her pussy he filled her with his second load of the night; lighter than his last, but each hot rope of jizz nonetheless prompted her to moan out in unleashed desire. It was a moment of perfection for Yukiko, one eye closing while the other rolled back and though she was trying to kiss him back she couldn't quite find the focus...

By the time he pulled out of her, his softening cock carrying the scent of her ass, she had collapsed against the bed and fallen unconscious, but not before making a mess of the sheet beneath her. Yu only managed to do a half-turn before Naoto settled on her knees in front of him, lifting his cock with her hand to press a kiss against the tip. "Let me clean you..." she urged, before taking the head into her mouth. Opting to allow her to do so, Yu settled on the bed beside the unconscious Yukiko and slid to the edge, spreading his knees so that Naoto could slip between them.

The moment that the esteemed detective gained access to his cock again, she pulled the head into her mouth and reached a hand up to fondle his balls. Beside them, Rise settled behind Yukiko, her tongue plunging into Yukiko's ass to clean up the mess that Yu had just made. Though, in truth, it was less about cleaning Yukiko up for Rise and more about getting Yu's seed into her belly. She held no shame as she openly scooped Yu's load out tongueful by tongueful, and though Yu had been recording Naoto as she worshipped his dick, he felt obligated to give Rise at least some of the screentime, given how much she was debasing herself for him.

"I love your cum so much, Yu... I'll even eat it out of someone else's ass. I love the taste..." With that, she gave Yukiko's ass a parting kiss, and then the camera was on Naoto again. 

Not in the least bit shy, Naoto took his cock all the way to the base, letting it throb in her throat for a moment before pulling herself back again, and then she resumed her slow fondling of his balls whilst peppering kisses along the underside. With his member over one of her eyes, she glanced up towards the camera, and then made a confession of her own to match the one Rise had given mere moments ago.

"I don't even care if your cock has been inside some other girl's ass, senpai... I'll spend all night licking it clean if you want me to. I'll suck so hard that all the juice and cum and sweat is gone." Naoto felt his cock throb against her face, and a light touch of pink was visible on her cheeks. "Here, let me..."

Moving up, she pulled the bra of her outfit away and wrapped her tits around his cock. Squeezed tightly by the two soft, pillowy mounds, Yu let out a grunt and shifted his free hand to settle against the back of her head. The implication was clear, at least to Naoto. She leaned forward, took the head of his cock into her mouth and gave it a hard suckle. Then, while keeping it firmly inside, she began to move her tits up and down his cock, keeping them wrapped tightly around him the entire time.

It didn't take long for his cock to be as hard as it had been inside Yukiko's ass, throbbing between Naoto's tits. She grinned up at him around the cock in her mouth, and then made a show of opening her mouth to prod at the tip of his cock with her tongue. She dipped just slightly into the urethra, and that was enough to set him off again. For the third time that night, he came with a grunt and a thrust of his hips, his cum firing across her face. Long ropes covered her from forehead to chin, leaving her glazed; she had to close one of her eyes, but as she looked at the camera with the other it was evident that she was aroused.

Last on his list was Marie, and she knew by the time that he looked up from Naoto that it was her turn. She rose up to her knees on the bed, only for him to move around the bed to kneel next to her, and before she knew what was happening his lips were on hers and she was on her back. Her legs spread for him, almost against her will, and before she knew it he was laid between them, his hard cock grinding up against her entrance just as it had so many times before. She often lost herself to him... her mind melted away a little more with each thrust. Would that happen again?

He teased her for a while, grinding his member back and forth until she was nought but a whining mess, and then he handed the camera over to one of the other girls, before pointing down to Marie's twat. Rise, holding the camera, moved down onto the bed behind them and aimed the camera towards the action. It caught the moment that Yu slipped himself inside her, and a mere moment later, the one where he buried himself in to the hilt, his twitching balls thumping against the outside of her puffy pussy.

Marie was already a moaning mess, though she couldn't get much out in the way of actual words. Her groaning and whining could be heard through the camera's microphone as Yu began to move. He pulled all the way out so that only the head of his member remained inside her, and then slammed his hips down again to fill her with his cock a second time. As she grunted, she slammed her hands down against his back, pulling him close.

"Please, please, please..." she cried. "Oh, I need it so bad." She tried her best to roll her hips up against him, but he had her pinned down against the bed so hard that movement was limited for her. She tried to wrap her legs around him, but he lifted himself up to lay a little higher on top of her, trapping her legs underneath him. Completely helpless, she could do nothing as he thrust down over and over, the tip of his cock knocking up against the entrance to her womb. She moaned, and he grunted, and Rise made some comment about how slutty Marie's pussy looked that Marie couldn't really hear properly. Then, in the throes of pleasure, Marie came.

"Yes! Please! Oh, fuck! I love you! Knock me up!" Her cries of pleasure were met with one final thrust down from Yu, the tip of his cock pushing right up against her cervix. As he throbbed inside her and she continued crying out for more that he couldn't even give her, his cock fired rope after rope of thick cum straight into her womb. Rise leaned forward to give his nuts a suckle as he emptied them inside Marie. Pinned beneath him, Marie couldn't have been happier. Her eyes had rolled back and her mouth was wide open. She'd be embarrassed about such a display afterwards, no doubt, but for the moment she simply enjoyed herself.

When he pulled out, Marie immediately closed her legs, not wanting even a drop of his cum to leak out of her. As her orgasm faded, she leaned up to give Yu a deep kiss on the lips. "I'm yours forever, okay? Don't you dare forget about me."

Yu moved up onto his feet and smirked at her, before taking the camera back from Rise. He looked between the girls, figuring out who to fuck next.

Just as he had predicted, they spent the entire night fucking. By the end of it, his balls were empty, but each of his girls were thoroughly satisfied. Laid around him, they each fell into a blissful sleep. After giving one last wink to the camera, Yu turned it off, placed it on the bedside table, and then stared up at the ceiling, lamenting the fact that he hadn't been able to welcome Chie into his fold.


End file.
